Lost in kirkwall
by RubyNorman
Summary: What happen if the warden commander have some business in Kirkwall and meet new recruit Bethany Hawke. Disclaimer: I own Ryan cousland


==========  
>The summer heat in Orlais is scorching. The blonde dwarf was sitting under the shade of the big apple tree in Chantry yeard, secretly arranging a set of teacups and pots he snatched from the pantry. Slowly using a small dagger to cut up some slice off lemons and toss them in the teacup, filled with 'cubes of ice' secretly obtained and given to him from an acquaintance. The dwarf smile and rub his hands together, but before he had a chance to enjoy his cup of cold tea, a hard, cold voice resonates behind his back.<p>

- There you are! – Varric can tell without even turning back that it's Cassandra Pentaghast, the only reason he is held here in the Chantry since a month ago, without any alcohol.  
>- If it isn't my charming Seeker, it's a pleasure to see you, care for a cup of tea ? – Varric jokingly said and was met with a stare that only meant 'take-your-tea-and-shove-it-up-your-ass'.<br>- You lying scoundrel, answer me this! Another report told me of a meeting between The Warden and Hawke, just after she became Champion! Why haven't your stories told about this.  
>Varric stood up and dust his pants, then shrugs to show his indifference<br>- Because it's not as you think, Seeker…

**KIRKWALL – Six years after the Blight **

Counting the time where he had to stand before the Landsmeet, this is the second time Alistair actually want to give back the throne to Anora. The only reason he is able to stand still and not running back to Ferelden without his armor, is thanks to Teagan's comforting look, and partly Meredith's intimidating presence. This is not helping with their purpose – which is asking for reinforcements from Kirkwall – since the one person who can use his titles to sway Meredith somehow a.k.a The Hero of Ferelden or Warden-Commander of The Grey or Arl of Amaranthine or young master Ryan Cousland had disappeared without a trace.

"Something's the problem, your majesty?"

A sharp, feminine voice with a distinctly Ferelden accent brought Alistair back to life. He realizes Meredith had left, and standing in front of him now is none other than the Champion of Kirkwall.  
>"Nothing. Actually, I had a dog…"<br>"A…dog?"  
>"…He is always on time and very responsible. But today, I let him go out to…get off some steam, and he hasn't returned since…I fear I may have to go back without him."<br>"Is this a mabari? You should not worry, unless he got to Lowtown…."

- Meanwhile, in front of Lowtown's west exit.

Bethany Hawke is having an off-duty afternoon, after running errands for Senior Warden Stroud, sitting on the stairway with a bag full of her favorite pies. She passed by Gamlen's house, but did not have the courage to knock, and avoided Hightown completely in fear of running into her sister.  
>When she finish her second pie, she hears a thud and turn to see something just fell down right next to her. A really long, grumbling sound erupt from that something, followed by a weird, incoherent pattern of speech that sounds very much like some kind of chanting.<p>

"…H…ung…ry…..gonna…d…die…he….help…."

A Ferelden refuge! Bethany gasp, this poor, wretched thing must have spent his last coins trying to get in, and unable to get any job without anything to eat ! She paid no attention to his shining leather armor. The man slowly look up to stare at Bethany with teary eyes, and the mage feels her heart beating fast. He is certainly not bad-looking, if a little ragged, with pretty eyes, strong eyebrows, bright and neat facial features and strange-looking platinum hair. He is reaching towards her with scarred hands. Probaly a soldier too! Bethany suddenly thinks of Carver and wanted to help this poor young man that she knew nothing about.

Suddenly, that shaking, scarred hands reach for her chest. Bethany froze. That hand starts moving, groping until it reaches it destination – the bag. Unable to react, Bethany watchs silently as that charming young man snatch the bag and proceed to gulps down all of the pies at once. Subsconsciously, smokes started coming out of her fingers.  
>After throwing the empty paper bag down, the charming young man stand up straight like he was never the same person who was crawling for help earlier, and gave Bethany a lady's salute. "Thank you for the help, dear lady. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Warden-Commander of the Grey, here in Kirkwall with his majesty Alistair to ask for reinforcements from the authority. In order to get a closer look at the people, I came to Lowtown in the early morning and as a result, failed to eat breakfast, then get mugged. Fortunately I met someone like y- "<p>

Before Ryan Cousland finishes his sentence, a powerful slap throws him backward, making him turns a few circle before crashing in a weapon stand.  
>Bethany Hawke turns her back after seeing the stand owner starts calling Ryan all manners of names, some of the basic and some of the creative ones. The mage proceed to buy another bag of her favorite pies and pastry.<p>

Ryan Cousland was hypnotized by her retreating figure. "If I am not wrong, that girl is wearing a Grey Warden suit?"

************************* [one panel omake]

"Until we meet again, champion."  
>"Yes, your majesty. Hope you will fight your mabari back."<br>"My mabari?"  
>"Yes, the one that ran away…?"<br>"Ah, that one. Don't worry, I'm sure he can swim back to Ferelden on his own."  
>"Is that so…"<p>

************************ [ 4 panel omake ]

"And that's what happened? Disappointed, Seeker?"  
>Varric scowled when his cup of tea is snatched and Cassandra mouths the words 'no-afternoon-snack' then violently storms off.<br>"…And I was going to tell her of the second time they actually met as Warden-Commander and the Champion's sister…" Varric smile and took out his pipe.


End file.
